Right By My Side
by SevenCornersKid
Summary: "Drew is my brother but I have no guilt for what I'm feeling. I've tried to keep my feelings inside for too long. Something needs to happen...tonight." Adam's grows jealous of Drew and Bianca's 'relationship' and he can't stand to see the one he loves make out with the wrong person.
1. UnThinkable

_**Right By My Side**_

_It all come down to this..._

**Chapter One: Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)**

_**Adam's POV**_

I get home after a long day of school with hopes that I can play Battlefield 3 with my one and only bro in crime, Drew. I heard noises coming from the basement. Maybe Drew beat me down to the basement already.

I race down to the basement with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and my lucky controller on the other. My smile turn into a disgusted teeth grinding when I found Drew and Bianca making out on the couch. The couch where Drew and I are supposed to be playing Battlefield 3 on. I dropped the popcorn and the controller.

"Get a room!" I said in disgust. Drew and Bianca came up for air then looked at me.

"Hey Adam, you dropped some popcorn. Be sure to clean it up before mom gets home. Thanks bro!" Drew said before he continued making out with Bianca. I scoffed. God, it's just like before their break up last year. It's worse now. Now that their back together, it's worse.

I got on my knees and started to pick up the popcorn. I looked up and stared at Bianca. "So, how are you Bianca?" I asked. Knowing Drew, he rolled his eyes. I smirked at the thought.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Bianca replied half kindheartedly. I knew they are pissed but anything to stop them from making out. Funny thing is, I never tried to stop Drew from making out with Katie when they were together. But it's for the right reasons. I think. Drew is my brother but I have no guilt for what I'm feeling. I've tried to keep my feelings inside for too long. Something needs to happen...tonight.

_**Later that night at the dinner table...**_

_**Drew's POV**_

I don't get what's Adam's damage. He's acting like he's trying to break me and Bianca up. I know for a fact that Adam doesn't want Bianca but I'm starting to think that Adam...well...he might like guys. But him being originally a girl. I mean he spends time with Eli a lot in his room and why else would he try to break up me and Bianca.

Sitting at the dinner table with mom, dad and Adam was never as awkward as it was before when something happened to me. I can't look Adam in the face knowing that I'm his object of his affection.

"So Drew," my mom began. I dropped my fork and looked up at my mother who was sitting across from me. "Yeah mom?" I replied. I notice mom has a...happy smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you and Bianca are together again. She's a keeper. Hold on to her ya hear?" Mom said holding her glass of wine. I shook my head with a grin on my face. "Mom you didn't say that about her the last time we were together. 'Member...you 'member." I said impersonating George Lopez. I do that sometimes for my mom because she loves George Lopez. Mom giggled a little.

"I know Andrew but I got to know her. I really like her now." Mom said. I'm actually happy that Mom and Bianca are getting along. I heard Adam scoff.

"Can we please talk about something else that's not Bianca related! Honestly, I'm sick of hearing about Drew and that...whore!" Adam snapped. "Adam!" Me, Mom and Dad yelled Then the doorbell rang. "We will talk about this later young man!" Mom hissed at Adam before she went to answer the door.

I gave Adam the death glare. "What is your problem?" I growled at him. He stood up from the table. "You and her, that's my problem. It's always Drew and Bianca this, Drew and Bianca that. I'm sick of it!" Adam said with a hateful tone. I stood up against him.

"I don't know why you're acting like this! I'm your brother!" I retort. Adam scoffed disbelievingly. "No shit, unfortunately." Adam said banging on the table.

"Drew, I hope you don't mind but I invited Bianca for dinner." Mom said bringing Bianca to the table. Oh man, of all the times. I saw Adam shaking his head.

"You have to be freaking kidding me! What the hell are you doing here?" Adam yelled at Bianca. I saw her eyes widened in surprise. Adam was never so harsh with her. This whole jealously thing is getting out of control.

"That's it Adam Torres, go to your room now!" Mom yelled. "Fine, be careful Drew, this one probably gave Owen head!" Adam said as he went upstairs. I flopped on my chair and drunk half a glass of my juice. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me.

"I don't know what is going on with him lately. He's never like this. I'm worried about him honey. Drew, is something going on at school that we should know about?" Mom asked me. I shook my head in reply.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs to the washroom, I will be back in a sec." Bianca said. "Take your time Bee." I said to her.

_**Adam's POV**_

Drew and Bianca, Bianca and Drew! I'm pacing back and forth in my room. I have no business being this way. And doing what I"m doing. Maybe I should apologize to them, it could make things easier for me. But damn, seeing those two make out is driving me crazy! I hate it. Instead of Drew and Bianca it should be Adam and-. I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Fine, I just wanted to say that jealousy is quite sexy on you." a familiar voice said. I jumped out of my skin first before I raced for the door. I opened the door and there's my angel on Earth, Bianca.

"For your information sweetheart, I'm not jealous. I'm frustrated." I said. Bianca chuckled then slapped me. "You could have fooled me then." Bianca said sarcastically then entered my room. I rubbed my cheek.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, it just seeing my girlfriend making out with my brother made me go nuts." I explained. We sat on the edge of my bed. "And it makes you fee like I'm cheating on you? Is that what's going on with you?" my girlfriend said as he rubbed my left cheek that she slapped. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh baby, I would never cheat on you. Besides, was it your idea that the only way to see each other if I 'get back together' with Drew?" Bianca questioned. I sighed. "Yes it was. If Drew finds out what's really going on, we're both in trouble." I answered.

"I like to live dangerously. But you Torres, should apologize to your family." Bianca said with a stern voice. "Do I really have to?" I asked with a fake puppy dog look. Bianca then kissed me. I kissed back as she go on top of me. He held me down. We kept kissing for only half a minute. Out of the blue, Bianca had me pinned down and broke the kiss then stared kissing my neck.

"Are you going to apologize to Drew?" she asked between kisses. Dammit, she always does this when she wants me to do something. I hate it...but who am I kidding? It feels so damn good. "Don't stop Bee..." I moaned. "Oh you want me to keep going, then apologize to Drew and we'll continue this later on tonight." she whispered in my ear. A smirk transformed into a full smile. I gathered all my strength and had rolled us so I can be on top. I winked at her.

"I...I'll go apologize to Drew." I said. What I really wanted to say that I love her. I really do love Bianca. I don't know what I would do without her. I loved the way she's changed. I liked her when I first meet her but now...after everything has happened, I feel in love with her when we danced at prom. That showed me that she is a better person.

I got off of Bianca and we went downstairs to everyone. "Adam will like to say something to you guys." Bianca began. I stood in front of everyone. "I talked to Bianca and um..I realized how much of a jerk I've been. I'm really sorry Bianca and Drew. I was afraid that Bianca would hurt you again. I was only looking out for you but I went about it like jerk. Bianca, you are a good girl, and I do apologize to you for being so harsh to you. If I had to chose the I deal girlfriend, I'd pick you." I said smiling at Bianca.

"I just want all of us to be cool with each other. Can you two handle that?" Drew asked. Bianca put her arms around us. "I know I can." Bianca said.

"Trust me Adam, I can see you and Bianca becoming close." Drew said. I chuckled.

"Believe me bro, we're close already." Literally.

**That's the first chapter of a very juicy story. I just came up with it last night. I hope you liked it. Review! Pleaaase! :D**


	2. Dilemma

**A/N: Thank you for the kind words everyone. And someone came up with a good question, has Adam have his surgeries and become a full guy? Well, that question will be answered this chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 2: Dilemma**

_**Adam's POV**_

It's been three days since the whole dinner table soap opera thing. I've learned to control my jealousy so Drew wouldn't suspect a thing. I can keep up the act but I won't like seeing Drew and my Bianca making out.

Currently, I just took a shower in the boys locker room and came out with just my basketball shorts on. I heard Dave giving me the whistle as I walked up to my looker. He's still getting used to me being a full man now. It's been three weeks since I got my surgeries done.

"Shut up Dave." I said putting on my shirt. "Hey man, you're the one who strutting your strutting your stuff down the locker room." He said throwing up his hands.

"Dude, I just stepped out the shower, calm your man boobs already." I joked. Dave laughed. "Excuse me then. So how are things with you and your girl?" Dave asked. I mentally slapped him. He wasn't supposed to mention me and Bianca in public. He's the only one who knows.

"Adam's getting it in already?" K.C asked.

"Whoa Adam, you got yourself a girl?" Liam asked.

Dammit Dave. "Don't let Dave's over active imagination fool you guys. Me and the new girl Becky are just friends." I explained to the boys. I then glared at Dave the punched him in the arm.

"Are you crazy? You know K.C and Drew are like this." I said with my fingers crossed. "If he finds out that Bianca is actually seeing Drew to be with me, he'll tell Drew, then Drew will kill me. Do want me to die?" I questioned Dave quietly.

"My fault okay, I should have been more quiet. It's not for me to say but you shouldn't be afraid of Drew." Dave whispered.

"You're right Dave, it's not for you to say." I said then went back to my locker. I looked back at Dave. "We have a show to do, don't be late okay?" I said. Dave nodded. "I got you bro." he said with a grin.

_**After the Degrassi Radio Show...**_

"This is the Dave Turner"

"And this is his handsome devil of a co-host Adam Torres."

"And what am I? Jay Leno?"

"Um..yeah...bye guys!" I said taking us off the air. I looked up at the glass door and see Becky waving at me. I unlocked the door and let her in.

"Oh my god, you two were amazing today. The best ever!" Becky squealed as he hugged me. Becky and I have been friends since Clare introduced us before break. We've been texting each other for a while. She makes it obvious that she has a crush on me but she's a little...too type A for me. If I would've gave Clare the memo that I'm seeing Bianca, maybe Becky wouldn't stalk me.

"Thanks, I try." Dave said. "Yeah uh huh that's nice...so Adam, I was wonder if you could meet me at the Dot after school? Please?" Becky asked giving me the puppy dog face.

I looked through the glass doors and saw Bianca walking by. As she was walking, she was rolling her eyes. She was mad.

"Fine, how does two o'clock sound?" I asked defeatedly. Becky hugged on me for dear life. "That's perfect, I'll see you then." She said rushing out the studio. I groaned.

Dave walked up at me then patted me on the back. "You're my bro but I have to say, I'm so glad I'm not you." he chuckled.

"Shut up." I said sitting down.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I can't believe that blonde bimbo was pushing up on Adam. I took out my phone and texted him.

_I saw you and your little girlfriend._

I get enough from every girl in this school flirting with him. Ever since he got those surgeries, he's like Drew, every girl wants him. Fuck that! I felt my phone vibrate. It was Adam.

_Jealousy look hella sexy on you as well. And she's not my girlfriend. _

I scoffed. I stepped outside and made my way to the picnic tables. I sad down and replied.

_I'm not jealous, it annoys me seeing every girl in area trying to get into your pants. _

I looked up and saw Imogen come up to me. "Hey bestie. You look pissed. What did Adam do? Do you want me to kick him in the face?" Imogen questioned quietly. I gave out a soft laugh then shook my head. Imogen is my best friend and she knows about me and Adam dating. I trust that girl, even if she's a tad crazy but yet reliable.

"Can you kick every girl in the face so they won't try to sleep with my boyfriend?" I asked rhetorically. My phone vibrated again.

_Quit being so dramatic. So what? A couple of niners and Becky flirts with me. Big deal. I'm going to the Dot to meet Becky for coffee. If that's not innocent then I don't know what is. Becky and I are just friends._

I read his reply then rolled my eyes. I don't give a damn if their just friends. She's trying to steal my Adam from me.

"I don't know why I'm so...fucking angry! I hate that bitch!" I said banging on the table. Then a few tears rolled down my eyes. "Oh my god Bee, you're in love with Adam." Imogen said putting her arm around me.

Imo is right. I do love Adam. I never felt this way about any boy, especially Drew. But I have to be tough. I composed myself and replied.

_Fine, go drink your dumb coffee with that dumb blonde!_

"Aww, love is the many splendored thing huh?" Imogen sing songed. I grinned. "Shut up..." I murmured.

_**Four Hours Later...**_

I'm at Torres' basement watching a movie with Drew. I am halfway through 21 Jump Street but Drew keeps trying to make out with me and he tried to get me to have sex. Screw that, I just wanna watch the movie.

Ever sine Drew and I 'got back together' he's been trying to have sex with me but I keep saying that I want to wait a while because I want to be sure if the relationship will go anywhere. But the reality is...Drew is not that good in the sack. He's not Adam. He's fantastic at it for someone who's just had surgery.

"Bee, why haven't we made out yet? We always make out when we watch movies." Drew said pausing the movie. "I'm just trying to watch the movie." I replied as I unpaused the movie. Drew snatched the remote from me and turned off the TV.

"Bianca...I don't know how to say this but, I want to have sex...now." he said straight forward. I was a bit taken aback when he came out and said that he wanted sex. How horny is he? I took a deep breath.

"I get that Drew, but I want to wait. And I think that you should leave it at that." I lied. Drew rushed his fingers through his hair. "Come on Bee, we went at it like rabbits before. So why is this time different?" he folds his arms.

"Nothing is different Drew okay." I murmured. "Then what's stopping you from us fucking right now!" Drew snapped.

"Umm...I just gonna go to my room now." I heard Adam said from behind us. There was a puzzled look on his face.

"We're done Drew! I can't take you being a horny jerk for another minute. Goodbye Drew." I said. I marched to the door but stopped at Adam and looked back at Drew then back at Adam. I cupped Adam's cheeks and kissed him. I wanted to see the look on Drew's face. I broke the kiss. "Adam, call me anytime, you know the number." I said winking at him.

I looked back at Drew with his mouth wide open. "Punk ass," I barked at Drew then stormed out of the basement. I should have never agreed to going out with that Drew just to sneak around with Adam. I rather go out with Adam with no guilt at all and don't give a damn what Drew thinks.

_**Later on that night...**_

_**Adam's POV**_

As relieved as I am about Bianca sticking it to Drew, I feel bad for Drew. Contrary to popular belief, Drew loves Bianca. I may not like it but his feelings are hurt. After Bianca dumped him and he had to see her kiss me, I he was crying to me for hours.

The only reason why I wanted Bianca to be with Drew because he couldn't stop talking about how he was gonna dump Katie for Bianca and how much he wants to be with her. It's not in me to be selfish. I want Drew to be happy.

I'm laying on my bed and I can't help but to think what could happen at this point. Can I tell Drew what's going on between me an Bianca. Or should I let Bianca go and let Drew have her. God help me out please.

I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and Bianca came in. "Umm...come in. Wait...did my mom let you in?" I asked. Bianca sat on the edge of my bed. "She gave me a key like a month ago in case of emergencies." Bianca replied. Yeah that's like my Mom to do that. I shrugged it off.

"So are you gonna tell me how your date went?" she asked. I was too tired to defend my case on it wasn't a damn date but what's the point?

"My meeting with Becky was freaking terrible! She spilled hot coffee on my pants, she talked the whole time, I couldn't get a word in edge wise, and the icing on the cake is, Becky kissed me." I murmured. I could feel Bianca's blood boiling.

"The bitch is dead!" Bianca yelled. I put my hand over her mouth. "Shut up will ya? Drew in the next room." I whispered. Bianca gave me an apologetic look so I removed my hand from over her mouth.

"Adam, the reason why I was so upset because...I was scared okay." Bianca confessed. I playfully gasped. "Bianca DeSousa? Scared? Now I've seen everything." I said sarcastically. Bianca punched me in the arm.

"Shut up, you're such a douche sometimes. You know that?" Bianca said playfully shoving me.

"And I hate you sometimes." I said jokingly as I pinned her down on my bed.

"You disgust me." Bee whispered. I can see the lust and passion in her beautiful brown eyes. I ran my my fingers though her beautiful brown hair. I kissed her soft lips and she kissed me back with renewed vigor. I broke the kiss. This is a good time to say what I wanted to say since the day I meet her.

"Bianca DeSousa, I love you. Loved you since the day I first danced with you." I whispered. Bianca's eyes began to water. Before she could respond, I heard knocking on my door. "Hey Adam, let me in." I heard Drew say. Oh...crap. I looked down at Bianca and 'Oh shit' was written all over her face.

**OH SNAP! Stuff just got serious now! Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Foolish

_**A/N: Thank you guys for your continued support. I know this chapter seems short but you will get a big shock out of this filler.**_

**Chapter 3: Foolish**

_**Adam's POV**_

Damn, damn, damn! That's what ran through my head when Drew knocked on the door just at the same time as I confessed my love for Bianca.

"In a minute!" I said as I tried to get from on top of Bianca but she pulled me back in. "What are you doing?" I whispered angrily.

"Let him see us like this. I'm tired of hiding from Drew." Bianca replied. She does have a point. It's time that Drew knew the truth. "Fine but I don't wanna him know like this." I said. Bianca agreed just but letting me go. We straighten ourselves up and I opened the door.

"Adam, I have a plan to...Bianca...what are you doing here?" Drew questioned.

"I came to see Adam." Bianca replied honestly. Drew looked back at me and I shot an apologetic look. But then he smiled.

"Adam talked to you for me?" Drew asked as he stepped closer to Bianca. "Huh?" Bianca and I said at the same time. Drew laughed. It's official, our plan to tell him was shot to hell.

"Adam you are the best, and I have a surprise waiting for you in the basement. Bianca, you and I need to talk." he said as he ushered me out of my own room. Dude come on, it's my room. If you wanna talk to MY girlfriend, do it in YOUR room, I thought.

I walked into the basement and found Becky sitting on the couch. "Um...Hi Adam." Becky greeted me nervously. Oh...crap. "Um..hey, what are you doing here?" I asked coming all the way down the steps. Then she approached me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier, the kiss and all. I was nervous and I wanted you to like me the way I like you." Becky said playing with one of her locks of hair. "It's alright. To be honest Becky, you're a cool person. You would make any guy feel lucky for having you but I just see you as a friend. Nothing more.

"I gathered that when you left the Dot pretty quick. But I know someone who has a crush on you for the longest and she can be your type." Becky said with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes. But this could be good for laughs.

"Who would that be?" I asked disbelievingly. Becky went to the sliding doors then opened them. From out of the darkness of night, Katie Matlin appeared through the doors. My eyes were big as saucers. "Hello Adam." she said confidently. I waved at her.

"Are you here for Drew because he's upstairs." I said trying to find something to lean on. I was a little dizzy from shock. Katie giggled. "No Dummy, I'm here for you." she said jokingly.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll text you later Kate" Becky said leaving. If I was in a coma, I wouldn't be dealing with all this crap.

"Look Adam, I know I said that I wanted to be friends before but...I lied. After hanging out with you I wanted to be with you but I couldn't. Because of Drew, he pulled me in. You being in a girls body wasn't an issue with me, I was scared that I could screw up a relationship because...I never had a boyfriend before your brother. And..."

"Stop, I need to sit down for this. Katie, if things were different, I would love to go out with you but honestly, I'm not interested." I said sitting down on the couch. Something isn't adding up here. How in the world Katie be interested in me after all her crap. She was all Drew for god sakes.

Katie sat next to me and made me put my arm around her. "Oh, you're interested in me Adam Torres." Katie said seductively. I don't like where this is going. She gave me a devilish smirk. "Now listen to me carefully Adam..."

All I have to ask is, why me? I wouldn't wish this upon anyone.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I was sitting down on Adam's bed while Drew was sitting on his desk chair. We were looking at each other. You can cut the tension that he was giving me with a razor.

"Bianca," Drew began then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I should have respect your wishes but I was thinking with my junk. Like always." He continued as he sat next to me.

"No shit." I retort. Drew threw his hands up. "I deserved that. But Bee, please, give me another chance. It's all I want. Take me back." he said as he stared kissing my neck. I was very resistant when he came to Dreamy Torres but this time...no...nothing's different. But I have to break his heart to be with Adam.

"Drew, stop please. I have to tell you something." I murmured then pushed him off of me. "What is it?" he asked.

"The truth is...I'm in love with..." the door swung open interrupting me. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Adam and Katie was kissing...with tongue. And in front of me. The sight of the man that I love kissing another was like acid going through my heart. How could you Adam? And with Katie! Of all people.

Katie broke the kiss and looked at me devilishly. No...no no no. God let this be a bad nightmare.

"What the hell Adam?" Drew barked. Adam never looked at me.

"Drew, Katie is my girlfriend now. So deal with it." Adam said looking at Drew. There is know words to describe on how Adam just ripped my heart out.

_**Cliffhanger! Now Tell the truth, you didn't see that coming huh? But trust me, I don't like it as much as you guys do and I wrote this. XD**_


	4. It Kills Me

**A/N: I know, I know, some of you hate me for the last chapter but hang in there. This gets more interesting.**

**Chapter 4: It Kills Me**

_**Drew's POV**_

Should I be either happy or utterly pissed that Adam has a new girl that happens to be my ex-girlfriend. But either way, this was a complete surprise. Maybe Adam's not gay after all...or maybe, he's using her to piss me off. Crap, my head hurts now.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I keep glaring at Adam but he won't even glance open. Something isn't right. He tells me that he loves me but then I turn around, he's all over Katie and he won't acknowledge me. That's not cool. But two can play that game.

"You guys came just in time. Drew, what was I going tell you was...I'm in love with you and I want us to have sex very soon. I mean, what better way to show our undying love for each other right?" I said with a very convincing smile.

I looked at Adam but he was gone. That should teach him not to screw me over. But why do I still feel so guilty too? I don't even wanna have sex with Drew. Just the one and only Adam Torres.

_**The Next Day...**_

_**Adam's POV**_

I'm sitting in the Degrassi J.T York Memorial Garden alone. I decided to come to school early because I don't wanna risk seeing Drew, Bianca or Katie. What's happened to the Katie Matlin that everyone knew? Did Drew's choosing Bianca over her screw her up in the brain?

This text Katie sent me is burning a hole of the memory of what happened last night.

_I'll be watching you Adam._

This hold Katie has over me is suffocating me. How could I do this to Bianca? But how could she hurt me the way did she did. Never felt this low...and it's all Katie's fault! Her and her damn jealously issues. She's crazy!

_"Now listen to me carefully Adam." Katie began. I got up away from her. "No you listen, I'm don't' want to go out with you. That's that." I snapped. Katie pressed up against me. _

"_Are you afraid that you'll break Bianca's heart?" Katie whispered in my ear. My heart dropped and goosebumps started to spread over my body. "W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. It was then that Katie Matlin had me by the balls._

_Katie grinned. "I know you and Bianca are sneaking around behind Drew's back. Don't even try to deny it. I got proof." the devil in auburn locks said taking out her phone. She brought up pictures of me and Bianca kissing and holding hands. I reached for her phone but she snatched it away._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" I questioned. Katie shook her head. "Oh Adam, it doesn't always have to be about you. Who I really want to hurt is Drew and Bianca. Your slut of a girlfriend and you douche bag brother ruined my life. Bianca stole Drew from me and I wasted a year on that dick for brains. He cheated on me with Bianca and Jess. I love Drew but I makes me mad as hell when I see him with her. That's something we have in common Adam. We hate to see them happy together. All the time I've invested in Drew is shot to hell. All because of Bianca. She was a slut from the very beginning. She was a slut when she exposed you and she's a slut now." Katie hissed. I pushed her away._

"_Don't you dare call her a slut! Bianca has changed a lot. You're psychotic." I retort. Katie pushed me against the wall. "Shut up! I'm perfectly sane. I just want revenge on them. And you're gonna help me." Katie whispered before she put a hand on my cheek. I smacked it away._

"_Damn you! I won't help you. I don't care if you send those pics out to Drew or everyone in Degrassi. I won't hurt Bianca and I refuse to betray Drew. Now get out of my house!" I snapped. I started to walk up the stairs._

"_Fine, remember this when Vince comes to your door." Katie yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had a brief flashback on what happened at prom. Vince shot me in the shoulder. He was the sick bastard who was after Drew by using Bianca. At this point, he'll do anything for revenge on them for putting him in jail._

_I turned around giving her the death glare. "You wouldn't dare!" Adam growled. Katie nodded. "I'm close to the District Attorney and she will pull some strings to release Vince. Do you want that on your head Adam? So think about this." Katie paused laying on the couch. "Who are you going to screw? Me? Or Drew and Bianca's life?" she questioned. _

_Katie is going to be the death of me. This is more than just mere jealousy...this is life or death. "What do you want me to do?" I murmured. Katie smiled sinisterly. She gestured me to come to her. I approached her and she pulled me in for a kiss. I tried to resist but she had a tight hold on me. I had not choice at this point...but to kiss back. This is for Bianca...and Drew._

_So basically, she's forcing me to be her boyfriend to get back at Drew and Bianca. But if I say anything to them about this, she'll get Vince out of jail and he'll come after them...even me too._

Some one, anyone, help me! I'm fucking trapped. I can't do anything but to be Katie's puppet. Her slave. Her weapon against Drew and Bianca. I feel like she's watching me everywhere. It's freaking me out.

I warp my arms around my legs and rock back and forth. Tears began to roll down my eyes. I miss Bianca. I need Bianca. But Katie is getting in my way. I look through the window and sees Bianca at her locker. I smiled. I made my way to her but then I bump into Marisol.

"Oh crap!" I said freaked out. Marisol is like Katie's eyes and ears of Degrassi. I ran away from her. I ran through the halls with my eyes full of tears. I ran into someone. I looked up and it's Clare. I hugged her tight.

"Umm...hello to you too Adam." Clare said awkwardly. I quickly let her go. "I'm sorry," I said wiping away my tears. Clare took out some tissues from her bag and gave them to me. I blew my nose and threw them away.

"What's going on Adam?" Clare asked. We were sitting in the corner of the computer room where no one can see us. "Can you call Eli and tell him to come, I need all the friends I can get." I said. I need someone to talk to and Clare and Eli are the people I can trust at this point.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I saw Adam running away from Marisol. I walked up to her. "What did you do to him?" I said making her turn to me. "Mind your business DeSousa." Marisol said before she pushed me aside then walked away. I was about two seconds from kicking her ass but then I remained composed.

I opened my locker and a note fell out of it. I picked it up and said:

_**If you want to know what's really going on between Adam and Katie, stand at the entrance of Dot and follow the white hat.**_

Okay then, weird but it's worth knowing what's been going on. But I can only fear what's really going on. Has Adam been sneaking around with Katie all this time? Or Adam really doesn't love me anymore?

_**Trust me people, you're gonna love the next chapter. Buh Bye!**_


	5. How To Love

**Chapter 5: How To Love**

_**Lunch Time...**_

_**Adam's POV**_

I'm hiding out in the outside picnic tables from Katie with Clare and Eli. Ironically, this is the same table that I revealed to them that I was transgender. It's been over a year since then. A lot has happened since then, with all of us. Eli and Clare went through a tough break up but they got back together after a year of clashing against each other. I'm glad that they got back together.

As for me, I was exposed by the girl who I now love with all my heart and soul, I gained the support of most of the Degrassi student body, I made great friends, but then I got shot, but I cheated death. All the good things doesn't mean anything at this point right now, all because I feel so limited. I can't tell my own brother that I'm in love with the same girl he's crazy about. I broke Bianca's heart. And Katie has her hooks in me.

"So what you're saying is that you and Bianca have been dating for three months...and you didn't even tell me! I'm your bro!" Eli exclaimed. I shushed him. "Yeah, but Katie's using me to get back at Drew and Bianca." I said looking down.

"All because of me." Clare said. Eli and I dashed our eyes to her. "Can you run that by us again Clare?" Eli asked. "I should have never tried to get you and Becky together. Then she would have never brought Katie to you." Clare said solemn.

I shook my head. "This isn't your fault Clare, Katie would have tried this any other way." I said then put my head in my face. "To be honest Adam, we suspected that you and Bianca were together. And umm...we caught you making out in her car last week." Eli confessed.

I didn't know what to think at the moment. All I know, something came out. "Adam are you crying?" Clare asked. I moved my hands and laughter came out. In a sense, I was happy that they knew. It felt a fraction of weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"There you are, honey!" Katie's beaming voice came from out of nowhere. I jumped out of my skin when she was hovering over me. "Hello...babe" I said uneasily. Katie leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. The kiss of poison.

"So what are we talking about?" Katie asked sweetly. I know when she's putting up a front. "We were talking about you. Adam got finished talking about how you are one hell of a girlfriend." Eli lied. I smiled at him. Eli is many things, and a good liar is one of those things.

"Is that so, aren't you sweet." Katie hugged me from behind. I am just so tempted to just push her off of me but I kept composure. I turned my head and saw Bianca coming towards us. "Crap." I said under my breath.

Bianca approached me and Katie. "I need to talk to you Adam." I stood up and faced her. "You have to leave." I said without looking in Bianca's eyes. I can't even look at her in the face.

Bianca shoved me. "For God sakes Adam, look at me!" she hissed as she shook me. Katie pushed her away from me. "Back off home wrecker!" Katie said pushing me behind her. This now between Bianca and Katie but it was about me.

"Get out of my face! I need to see Adam!" Bianca growled. Katie was in breathing distance from each other. "He doesn't want to see your skank face anymore!" Katie pushed Bianca. Bianca grew angry when Katie pushed her. I can't stand to see Bianca so upset. But I can't do anything without Katie threatening me to release Vince from jail.

"You don't speak for him!" Bianca said pushing Katie back. Then she slapped Bianca. Me, Eli and Clare gasped. Oh that was the biggest mistake that Katie ever made. Bianca tackled Katie to the ground and from the looks of it, she was in blind fury. Katie was throwing punches and slaps. She was beyond pissed. But Katie provoked her.

Katie then started to fight back. She started pulling Bianca's hair. Oh crap not her hair. Her beautiful hair. That's it! Katie drew the line with me. I ran over to Katie and picked her up off of Bianca. "That's enough! Bianca just get out of here!" I yelled.

Bianca grew even more angry. "Bastard!" she screamed then pushed me and pounded on me. I looked around and saw people around staring. Then Katie held on to me and cried hysterically. Then Drew came through the crowd and held to Bianca.

"What the hell is going on here? Adam? Bee?" Drew questioned. Bianca looked at me then at Katie. She shoved Drew off and then stormed away. This is getting messy. And I think I lost Bianca officially.

_**Eli's POV**_

After seeing everything with the fight between Katie and Bianca, all I have to say is, what is happening to Degrassi? I felt my phone vibrate and I got a text from Imogen.

_Bring Adam and Clare to Casa Coyne right after school. Please :)_

_**After School...**_

_**Bianca's POV**_

I hate him. Hate him! But I hate her more! He was practically defending her. He choose her over me. I also got suspended from school because I started the fight but Katie is off the hook. This shit isn't right.

I received a note saying to be at the front of the Dot right after school and I should see a white hat somewhere. In like ten seconds, A blonde girl with sunglasses on walked past me with a white hat on. I took it as a signal to follow her. I couldn't tell who she was but she looked familiar.

After like five blocks, I approach a condominium. I followed the blonde inside and went up two flights of stairs. I hid myself behind the wall. I watched the blonde go in the condo. I took deep breaths. I don't know why I'm here. All because of I still love Adam and I want to get to the bottom of this affair between him and Katie.

I approached the door then knocked on it. After five seconds, it opened. Then Fiona Coyne appeared. I cocked one eyebrow. "Hey Bianca, come in." she said with a sincere smile. So...Adam's ex girlfriend who used him for his body knows the deal with him and Katie? Ain't this a bitch?

I walked in and found Imogen, Alli Bhandari, and then Jenna, the blonde that I followed. "Okay anyone care to explain what's going on here?" I asked looking at the expensive looking condo.

"Well Bianca, for starters, we know about you and Adam. You two have been seeing each other for a quite a while." Jenna began. I laughed. "If you're all here to call me a whore then save it, I already had a rough day without anyone passing judgments. I'm out!" I said headed towards the door. But Fiona stopped me.

"We want to help you and Adam." Fiona said. I scoffed. "Why do you care about him?" I hissed. Fiona folded her arms.

"I owe him. I hurt him Bianca. I mean, I used him because of his body for God sakes." Fiona said choked up. I walked away from her then looked at Alli and Jenna. "Why are you two here. You both hate me do you?" I questioned.

"Well...I did but I got over the Dreamy Torres and Boiler Room Bianca thing a long time ago. And Adam is our friend and he told us how cool you are and how much of a changed person you are too."Alli explained. "Same here," Jenna said. I smiled a little inside and out.

"And I'm here because you're my bestie!" Imogen said hugging me. "Obviously," I said with a brief laugh. I looked around. "Thank you guys so much for thinking of me, but it's too late. Adam's with Katie and I don't a small amount of girl power could change that." I said looking down. "Don't be so sure." Fiona said.

Then I heard the door bell ring. Fiona chuckled. "Right on cue." Fiona smiled then look through the peephole. She opened the door and Eli, Clare and Adam came through the door. I balled my hand into a fist.

"What are you doing here! How can you even show your face to me right now. After all that I've done for you! Did you snap your fingers and erase me from your memory. It takes you ten minutes to hook up with Katie and you defend her after you saw her attack me. Did you love me at all!" I screamed.

"Okay is everyone taking my lines now?" Clare said under her breath. We all glared at her. "What? I'm just saying." she held up her hands.

"Bianca, you don't understand." he said walking up to me. Then I pushed him away from me. "I understand perfectly. You were just using me for sex just like all the others. So fuck you Adam Torres!" I yelled.

"Godammit! I'm doing this to save your life! I don't want you and Drew to die." Adam yelled shaking me. My heart dropped two stories. "W-what?" I stuttered as I sat down.

"Katie is using Adam to get back at you and Drew." Alli snapped. I was so surprised that I was so blind. I should have seen this coming. "That's not all I'm afraid." Adam added. "She threatened to expose our relationship to Drew and...she can pull strings hand have Vince released from jail and have him come after us." Adam said.

I eyes were big as saucers when I heard this. Vince? This can't be happening. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I was so horrible to Adam. And I can't help but to feel so bad for him. "Oh Adam." I cried when he held me close.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I was so scared to loose you. That's why I did what ever she wanted me to do. I did it for you. I love you so much Bianca." Adam sobbed.

I looked up at him. His handsome face. His eyes, Adam Torres, would do anything to protect me, make sure that I'm alive and well, and love me the way I deserved to be loved. I simply smiled.

"I love you too Adam Torres." I finally said.

_**How do ya like me now! But it's not over yet...far from over!**_


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Continuing and Confession

My fellow Degrassians! I would like to thank my readers for your support and amazing reviews. My previous stories didn't get much love as much as 'Right By My Side' got. I am grateful for that. I love to right and doing Degrassi Fanfiction is hella fun for me. Enough intro...the reason for this note is because I am dropping everything next week to watch the Degrassi Crash Course Marathon in celebration for the new season so I just want to let you know that I'll either update with a new chapter next weekend or two weeks for now. It's like a...thing with me when I watch a Degrassi Marathon, I drop everything and just watch it.

But I have a quick question for you guys, how many of you are surprised that I'm actually a guy who does guy stuff but I live and breath everything Degrassi? I bet you guys are surprised! I didn't even like Degrassi before but when I watched 'Causing A Commotion' episode two years ago, I instantly fell in love with the show and I acquired a small crush on Clare Edwards. The girl is gorgeous. But I do have a liking for Bianca, Holly J, Alli, and Imogen. Yes...Imogen is cute! Got a problem with that! Didn't thank so! But other than that! Thank you for your support and understanding. Oh yeah...ECLARE FTW!


	7. Beautiful Sinner

_**A/N: What is this I hear about DirectTV removing TeenNick and other channels? That is cuckoo bananas! (That was Manny's catch phrase! lol But anyway...what the hell man! I decided to do and update a little early. I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 6: Beautiful Sinner**

_**Adam's POV**_

Bianca and I are in Fiona's bedroom making out while our friends are concocting a plan against Katie. So we are trying to make up 24 hours of lost time. But Fiona said that we can't have sex due to the Owen and Anya one night stand incident. Gross...and so un...it's just not cool.

"I missed you so much even it was 24 hours." Bianca said between kisses. Her soft hand were rushing through my hair. "I missed you too." I said between kisses. Bianca started to unbutton my shirts. She can't resist my abs. Can't say I blame her.

She kisses my neck passionately, then straddles me. I giggled a little. "Bianca DeSousa, you sexy saucy minx!" I exclaimed. Bianca put her finger over my lips. "Shut it...their still planning so we have to be quiet." Bianca whispered.

I scoffed. "That's no fun!" I whined. Bianca shook her head as I played with the lace of her tank top. I slowly moved her lace down so there would be nothing but shoulder but she slapped my hand and put her lace back.

"Do I have remind you that Fiona will kill us if we have sex on her bed?" Bianca asked. I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to remind you how much I don't give a damn. Come on Bee...lets do it on the floor. Who's gonna know?" I said with a sly grin.

Bianca took a deep breath. "Fine...but we have to make it quick and quiet." she gave in. I grinned. "Quiet is my specialty but quick...I don't know." I joked. Bianca pulled me down to the floor with her and uuuh...do I have to explain the rest?

_**Imogen's POV**_

Me, my girlfriend Fiona, my best friend Eli, his girlfriend Clare Edwards, and her girlfriends Alli Bhandari and Jenna Middleton are brainstorming ideas to bring down the evil Katie Matlin for good.

"Okay what we know so far is that we someone on the inside now and Katie has let herself open for us to get her down." Fiona said. I nodded. "Yeah, Katie started the fight with Bianca, we have 'records' of her texts with the DA's office and text between her and Marisol." Eli said.

"Okay, is Marisol still coming?" Alli asked. I raised my hand. "Yes she is Miss Bhandari. She's on her way now." I answered. I noticed Jenna folding her arms muttering something.

"Anything you want to share with the class there Jenna?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "I don't get why we need her anyway okay?" she snapped. I'm guessing she's still mad about her ex-boyfriend K.C Guthrie hooking up with Marisol. Poor thing.

"Oh come on Jenna, that was last year. Let it go." Clare said. "Come on Clare Bear, if it were you and Eli, you would feel the same way." Jenna snapped again. I sat over next to Jenna. I patted her pretty blonde hair.

"We all know that Marisol is a home wrecker but she agreed to help us. Lord knows why but come on...do you want to see the look on Katie's face when we get her back. Remember, she stole your chance to get together with Jake when she knew you wanted him. Revenge will be sweet. Can you taste that sweet revenge?" I questioned.

Jenna gave me a confused look but then she smiled. "Yeah...lets bring this bitch down." she said nodding. "Great...now I think the love fest going on in my room should be over by now. Imogen, be a dear go get Romeo and Juliet." Fiona asked me sweetly. I tapped her nose lightly.

"Anything for you!" I said then skipped off. I approached the door and slid it open then I saw Adam and Bianca...my eyes bugged out and my mouth was wide open. Bianca looked at me. "Ay dios mio! Imogen!" Bianca screamed. I slammed the door shut. What I just was just...scarred me for life.

"Uuuh...what's going on in there?" Clare asked. "Uhh..they need more time!" I lied. I think I won't look at Adam the same way again.

_**Bianca's POV**_

I never been mortified in all of my life until Imogen walked in on me and Adam. I dressed pretty quickly when Imogen closed the door. Is it possible to be this embarrassed?

"I'm so sorry Bee." Adam began. "No it's fine...we should have never done that. Wow...this is just terrible." I said fixing my head. I heard Adam mumble something. My heart skipped a beat when I thought I heard him say, "Try fucking Katie Matlin bitch." I turned to him.

"What did you just say? I didn't exactly catch you saying to try fucking Katie Matlin!" I yelled. "Whoa whoa whoa wait Bee! I didn't say.."

"You said you slept with Katie!" I cut him off. "I didn't say that! I said try fucking being Katie Matlin's bitch! I would never touch that girl!" he snapped. I got into his face. "You better look me in the eyes and tell me right now that you didn't sleep with her! You better swear to me!" I hissed.

"I promise you that I didn't. I would never do that to you. You're my world. I love you Bee." he said putting his hand on my cheek. "Okay...fine. I love you too." I said pulling him in for a kiss.

After making out for like two minutes, we finally come out of Fiona's room and went back to her living room.

Before anyone said anything, the doorbell rang. Fiona opened it and Marisol walked on in. My blood boiled. "Marisol? Oh hell no!" I yelled. Fiona and Imogen held me back from kicking her ass. Everyone know that she's Katie's lapdog.

"Look I'm not here to fight okay...I came to help. I know...shocking but I am." Marisol said. "Oh yeah! Prove it!" I snapped. She took out her phone and pressed play.

"_Mar, now that De'Ho'sa is suspended, all there's left is to humiliate Drew." Katie said. "Okay, dish the plan!" Marisol said. "Okay I got it...everyone hates an asshole. Why don't we slip Ecstasy in his drink during the dance this Friday that is terribly planed by Backwoods Bhandari._

Alli scoffed.

"_Bianca is out of my school for no apparent reason, Drew will be drugged and make a complete ass of himself and Adam will be mine! Marisol? Can life be anymore perfect than this? Adam Torres and Katie Matlin, the ultimate power couple of Degrassi! It's perfect. It's gonna crush those lesbian lovers." Katie gloated._

Imogen and Fiona growled.

"_Never again that we'll hear about Clare and Eli this! Clare and Eli that! They'll break up again knowing Eli is a nut job and Clare is a total drama queen!" _

"Hey!" Eli and Clare said.

"_Ooh but wait, what about you and Jake?" Marisol asked. "Oh him, Jake's a sweetheart but that bleach blonde bimbo can have him!" Katie spat. _

"What a bitch!" Jenna snapped. We all nodded in agreement. "Katie has gone completely psycho. And I'm sick of it. I rather live with Imogen's crazy ass for a month than to be apart of Katie's rampage. She won't stop until she drugs Drew." Marisol said.

"And what's in this for you Marisol?" I asked. Marisol won't do this out of the goodness of her heart. "Look Bianca, I'm doing this to stop Katie. In truth, I don't give a shit about all of your problems. I want Katie to go down so I can take my rightful place on student council, on top. I've just been waiting for her to slip up. Her codeine addiction was perfect for me but she came back. But this scandal could cost her presidency." Marisol said pushing me off the side.

"As long as you're willing to put Katie into her place, we don't care. You can be a political demon all you want to." Adam said. "Deal," Marisol and Adam shook hands.

"So as long as we go with the plan that I...I mean we came up with, we bring down Katie and keep Drew in the dark." Fiona said.

Everyone including myself looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Katie...no one tries to screw me over and gets away with it! Bitch going down!

_**Don't mess with the Bianca or you'll get your ass kicked royally! lol I'll try to update soon. This story is ending soon. But I might be doing a sequel. ;)**_


	8. Space Bound

_**A/N: Hey people! I'm so sorry for not updating for a minute. My laptop charger broke and I've had a bit of writer's block. But I got it all under control! Oh yeah, I'm loving Season 12! Eclare is back together! And I seriously love Maya now after she burned Owen. Someone just call 9-1-1! I actually said that when she burned him. And I most definitely do not want to be Drew right now! lol Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 7: Space Bound**

_**Bianca's POV**_

I'm sitting in this crappy apartment that I share with my Auntie Juliana. I'm laying in my usual position on the couch while I watch television. Being suspended sucks and I had to hear Juliana bitch at me for it. I just wish Adam is here with me now.

_Missing you...XOOOOO ~Bee_

I texted him. Katie has a lot of nerve to mess with me. It's only a matter of time that she'll get hers. I felt my phone vibrate. A smile grew on my face. But it down sized to a frown when it was text from Drew.

_Hey Bee. Class is boring without you. And Katie is just milking it to everyone how you attacked her. It's a load of crap. I know you didn't start it. I love you dummy. (: _

I sighed when I read his text. Drew isn't a bad guy but he's not the guy that I want. When this whole thing with Katie is over, I have to end this charade. I heard a knock on the front. I groaned and opened it. It was Lola Hernandez, next to Katie, she's the bane of my existence, my next door neighbor, and Juliana's gossip buddy.

"May I help you?" I asked sarcastically. "No but you should check out your car. It looks even more like a piece of shit." Lola said. I shoved her aside and looked down at the parking lot. My car is covered with splattered eggs and there was writing on the windshield. I ran down the steps and ran to my destroyed car.

"My car!" I screamed. Only one person could have done this. Katie Matlin has done it this time. 'Stupid Hoe' was written on my windshield and 'Slutty ass bitch' on the hood. My hands were balled up in a fist. That's it! I'm going to Degrassi and I will kick the living shit out of Matlin.

_**Adam's POV**_

I'm sitting in Mr. Perino's class bored as hell. I just got a text from Bianca. She misses me and sent me a hug and lots of kisses.

_I miss you too Bee. OOOOX ;)_

I sent the text to her and I looked out the door and saw Katie gesturing at me to come to her. Aww hell. I asked for a bathroom pass and stepped out the room. Katie dragged me into the Student Council room. She put her arms around my waist and started to kiss me. I broke the kiss then pushed her away from me.

"Katie, I can't do this! This has to stop!" I hissed. She slapped me. "It's over until I say it's over." she said gripping me. I pushed her again.

"You issues are not with me and Bianca, it's with Drew. You need to move on!" I snapped. "How do you that? You never been so humiliated like I have." Katie said folding her arms. I shook my head. Katie apparently forgot how hard it was for me being the only trans kid in school.

"You're talking to a former transgender kid. You have no idea what humiliation is. Not at all. Now I'm asking you to stop this before it gets messy." I pleaded. Katie grinned. "Are you afraid that Bianca might find out about our special night?" she asked devilishly.

"What are you talking about?" My eyes grew wider. "How could you forget that we had sex that one night?" she came closer to me. I cocked my eyebrows. "So this is what you amount to? You're gonna tell everyone that we had sex which is a total lie!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that Adam?" Katie asked. "Shut up! Do what ever you want! I'm done being your puppet. I love Bianca more than I fear you. I will expose you for the manipulative witch you are." I hissed.

"Fine but you'll regret the day that you ever fucked with Katie Matlin!" she screamed as she flipped the table over then stormed out the room. It's not worth it. Katie isn't worth it. And Drew isn't worth all this. I rather have everything out in the open than to be Katie's slave.

_**One hour later...**_

_**Bianca's POV**_

I pulled up to Degrassi after washing off the eggs and lipstick writing on my car. I stormed in the school looking for Katie. I saw her standing with Mr. Simpson. I approached them but Simpson gave me a welcoming smile.

"Bianca, just the person I was gonna call." he greeted me. I was a bit taken aback. "Mr. Simpson, there's something that I wanted to show you that can't wait." I said taking out my phone. But Katie interrupted me.

"Actually Bee, I just explained to Mr. Simpson about the altercation yesterday." Katie said with a fake barbie doll smile. "Katie just said that she started the fight, not you. So your suspension is lifted." Simpson said. I was taken aback more. "I don't know what to say..." I murmured.

"Well, thank Katie for telling the truth. I'll see you tomorrow Miss DeSousa." Simpson said leaving. I glared at Katie. "I don't owe you shit. After what you did to my car. You're gonna pay for that." I said scornfully. Katie grinned. "That's what you get for stealing Drew from me. But you know what? I'm done. All's forgiven. See you at the party at Above The Dot tonight." Katie said walking away.

_**Drew's POV**_

I saw Katie and Bianca talking. But Katie is smiling when she walked away. I grabbed her arm. "Leave Bianca alone. I'm the one you really want." I whispered. Katie shoved me aside. "That's right and you'll get yours soon. I got a lot of ammunition when it comes to you." Katie hissed.

"Can we just talk about this. I know you're seeing Adam to get back at me and you're just torturing Bianca. This isn't you." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You don't know me at all. You're too busy fucking Bianca to try to save our relationship." she slapped my hand away.

"For the last time. I waited until you were better to end it. I didn't love you the way I love Bianca." I said. "And are you sure that Bianca loves you the way you love her?" Katie asked. "Of course she does. She said so herself." I retort.

Katie shook her head. "Looks like you're just both dumb and blind. Enjoy you trip to the clinic!" she spat then walked away. Bianca does so love me. Adam approached me. "Ouch, I'm glad I ended things with her." Adam said.

"Thank God, you know she was using you right?" I asked putting my arm around him. Adam nodded. "She wasn't worth it anyway." Adam shrugged. "So...we still on for that party tonight? Maybe find you a new girl." I proposed. "Okay bro, you're on!" my brother said with a smile.

I think that Katie won't be a problem anymore.

_**Four Hours Later...**_

_**The Above The Dot Party...**_

_**Katie's POV**_

I'm playing pool with Marisol and Mo. I keep looking out at the door. Jeez where are they? "Katie, it's your turn!" Mo said.

I shot the ball but...no avail. I turned my head and saw Drew, Adam and Bianca. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some food. Have fun you two." I said with a wink. I went over to the table and poured three cups of lemonade. I looked around to make sure that no one was looking. I sliped one cup with Ecstasy and another with powdered laxative. I'm hopping Bianca gets the one with the laxative. If all goes well, Bianca would be out of my way. But if anything happens either way. I'll be satisfied. But they won't take bait if I was direct.

I looked around and found my solution, Becky Baker. I took the tray of drinks over to Becky. "Hey Becks! Could you do me a big favor?" I asked sweetly. "Sure Kate, anything!" She replied bubbly. Okay her 'Miss Sunshine' demeanor scares the hell out of me. "Could you be a dear and take these drinks over to Drew and his friends over there?" I pointed them out. "I love to!" Becky cheered. She took the tray from me and I watched her make her way to them.

"Hey Katie! Nice party Alli planed huh?" Jenna asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to her with a fake smile. "Yeah, she actually pulled through." I lied. Jenna nodded. "So just a quick question. Now that you and Adam are an item, does that mean Jake is single now or you're just stringing him along like you always do?" Jenna asked snobbishly. I scoffed. "You can have him but he'll crawl back to me even if he's with you." I retort.

Jenna splashed her water from her cup on my face. "You know what Katie, I hope you get what's coming to you pretty quick. And stay away from Adam and Jake you hateful bitch." Jenna yelled. I'm drenched! When I'm done with Drew, she's next.

"Oh goodness, you're soaked." Becky said as he patted me with some napkins. "Wait! Did you give them their drinks?" I asked. "Well, I saw that Jenna threw water at you, I gave the tray to Eli and I told him to give it to them. See!" she showed me Eli giving them their drinks. A gleefully grin stained my face. Perfect! Marisol came over with lemonade in hand and she offered it to me. "Here, this should help you." she said. I took it and took big gulps of it.

Now I have to dry off and just watch the fireworks happen.

_**The next chapter will be the second to last chapter of the story. But I will be doing a sequel. But I can't decide whether to set it in Badam's college years or their adult lives. Can you guys help me out here? Thanks!**_


	9. Gunshot

**Chapter 8: Gunshot**

_**Katie's POV**_

I sit at the far end of the party impatiently waiting for the Ecstasy and the laxative to kick in. All of the sudden, my leg is bouncing and I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. I watch Drew, Adam and Bianca and all of their friends laughing and carrying on. Their lives are so perfect! I just want to wipe that look off Drew's face!

I took more gulps of that lemonade. I look at the bottom of the cup and see little excess particles. My eyes widen in horror! "Oh my God!" I screamed then rushed into the bathroom. How did this happen? Then it hit me...Marisol.

_**Bianca's POV**_

We all laughed when Katie rushed in the bathroom. "Looks like the laxative kicked in." Alli said. We knew Katie would be crafty enough to send Becky those drinks to us, so that why we had Imogen intercept them while Katie wasn't looking. (That's where Jenna came in.) and give us fresh lemonade. And it was Fiona's idea to give her a taste of her own medicine. Now it's time for phase two.

"Okay, we got the microphone ready." Clare said. She attaches the microphone to Fiona and Imogen. What they'll do is to get Katie to expose herself for the Devil's spawn that she is in front of the entire student body.

The music is cut and we can hear Imogen and Fiona are in the bathroom confronting Katie.

"_Everything alright Madam President?" Fiona asked sarcastically. We can hear Katie's flatulence and groaning. "Go away Coyne!" Katie yelled. _

"_And who's gonna make us? If you tell us what we want to know and we'll leave. Simple as that." Imogen said. "What the hell do you want from me?" Katie snapped._

"_We want the truth! Tell us what's really going on between you and Adam for real." Fiona banged on the stall door. "It's none of your business! But anything to get rid of you two. I threatened Adam to go out with me to spite Drew and Bianca, and if he didn't I would have Vince released from jail." Katie confessed._

I nodded my head in accomplishment. I looked towards Drew and he had his mouth wide open. "Adam is this true?" he asked. Adam nodded his head in shame.

"_Oh and Drew, you're slut girlfriend is really Adam's girlfriend! They're just playing you. And Bianca, Adam and I had sex behind your back! How do you like me now bitches!" Katie barked. _

"She's lying!" Adam yelled.

"_Oh really Adam? Remember when we were at the party? You probably don't remember like I do. Or you're putting up a front for you little girlfriend! Bianca, he's really good in the sack too." Katie retorts. The microphone cut off._

I ran out the party fast enough so no one would notice. But unfortunately, Adam did. I was rushing down the steps as Adam was following me. "Bee! I didn't sleep with her!" Adam yelled. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "Liar! I heard her! And you lied to me!" I pushed him down.

"You have to believe me, she just wants me to go down with her! Do you really take Katie's word over mine? Really Bianca, I love you..." I slapped him. "Shut up! I can't believe I'm dumb enough to believe you! I can't deal with this now, just stay away from me. We're done." I sobbed. Tears came running down my face. Congratulations Katie Matlin, you've finally won.

I drove all the way home crying. A part of me just hates Adam but the other still loves him. And it makes me mad as hell when I think about him and Katie. I walked in the apartment and Juliana was sitting on the couch. "Look who's on time for their curfew." she said sarcastically. I wiped away my tears. I can't even deal with Juliana today.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it with you!" I snapped. I looked at her and she was shocked. "I'm sorry, I had a rough day." I said sitting next to her. "Talk to me." she said.

After explaining the whole situation with Adam, Drew and Katie to Juliana, I started to feel a little better but the hurt is still there. "So then I told him it's over between us. I just can't believe he lied to me. And Katie just had to go through such lengths to ruin my life. Nobody cares about me." I sobbed again. Juliana put her arms around me. "Believe it or not, you have an Auntie who loves you through everything you've done." she said.

I looked up at her. "Really, where does she live?" I joked. "I know I've been harsh on you but then I remember that I wasn't perfect when I was your age. It wasn't right to pass judgments, I'm sorry Bianca." she said. I never really thought I would see the day where she would talk to me like a human being. Before I said anything, the someone was knocking on the door rapidly.

I opened it and it was Clare and Eli. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Bianca, you have to come with us now. It's Adam! He's.." I cut him off. "Save it, I don't to hear it now. What ever you got to say, stick it up your ass." I snapped.

"He's in the hospital!" Clare yells. My heart just sank in when she said those words.

"W-what?"

_**Cliffhanger! The last chapter is coming your way later on today or in a few days. Depends on how I feel. And I decided to do a sequel and it's a surprise! That's how I roll!**_


	10. Right By My Side

**Chapter 9: Right By My Side**

_**Bianca's POV**_

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"He's been was hit by a car. We don't his condition but it's bad. You have to come with us now." Eli said. I couldn't move. I could just see the accident happen in my head. My Adam, he's dead, I know it. I broke down on my knees crying. Clare and Eli caught me.

"Why God! He's gone isn't he? He's dead!" I cried hysterically. "Don't say that, you don't know that. Just come with us to the hospital to see him." Clare said helping me pick myself up. I nodded. I looked over at Juliana. "Just go Bee, don't worry about curfew." she said.

I drove Clare and Eli to the hospital. I kept hoping that Adam is alright. I should have never believed Katie. But I don't care if they did have sex. I just want Adam to be alright. I don't know what I would do without him.

I pulled up in the hospital and ran in and stopped at reception desk. "I'm looking for Torres, Adam Torres." Before the receptionist responds I saw Audra, Adam's mother, and then Drew approaching me. "Where is he! Is he okay?" I question her. "You shouldn't be here. No one wants to see your face." Drew snapped.

"You don't tell me what to do. I'm here for Adam! Not you!" I hissed. "I don't give a crap! I can't believe you would do this to me. And with Adam? Everyone was right, you are a slut!" Drew yelled. "Fuck you!" I scream.

"That's enough you two. This isn't the time to be fighting. Drew go out side and cool off! Bianca, come sit with me." Mrs. Torres shouted. We sat at the waiting room.

"Bianca, when I was your age, I dated this boy. He was the most gorgeous boy in school and captain of the football team. And he had a brother. He was a cutie. He was smart, charming, and very funny. One day, when my boyfriend wasn't home, I decided to hang out with his brother. He made me laugh the whole time. I developed a little crush on him. Then you wanna know what I did?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "What did you do?" I asked. Audra shook her head. "I kissed him. Then my boyfriend walked in on us kissing. Boy was he mad. Then I had to make a choice. My boyfriend or his brother who makes me laugh and makes me feel special." she said. I grinned. "You chose his brother didn't you?" I asked.

Audra shook her head. "I followed my heart. I choose neither of them. I couldn't choose between two great guys. But there were times where I thought, what if I choose the brother. But then again, that would mean hurting my ex-boyfriend. Adam told me about you two the night he flipped out at the dinner table. After you left, he came clean and made me promise not to say anything. But then I told him that if he had the courage to tell me about you two, then he should have the courage to tell his own brother. But Bianca, which one of my boys do you really want?" she asked.

"Adam. I really do love him and I broke his heart. What if he's gone! Miss Audra, I can' live without him! I need him" I started crying again. Then Mrs. Torres pulled me in for a hug. "I know Bianca. It's gonna be alright." she consoled me.

Drew approached us. "Mom, can I talk to Bianca please? I'm not here to argue." Drew murmured. "Alright, but if I hear you yelling at her, it's your ass." Mrs. Torres warned her son then walked towards Clare and Eli. Drew sat next to me. "How long were you two together?" he began.

"It will be four months tomorrow." I confessed. "Why Bianca, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Would it make a difference if we told you. You had your heart set to break up with Katie to be with me. How could I tell you that I was with Adam then? So Adam told me to go out with you so you can be happy. But we couldn't say away from each other. So we stayed together while I gave you the girlfriend that you wanted." I said.

"Wow, he would share a girl with me so I can be happy. Either Adam is a good brother or the dumbest person on earth." Drew joked. "I say he's the sweetest. I'm so sorry Drew for deceiving you. But Adam owns my heart. You were only renting it." I sobbed. I'm a terrible person. I never felt this broken, empty, shattered and so stupid.

"Bee, don't like what you did but I could never hate you. And at this point, if you're happy with my brother, then I should throw a party then." Drew put me in his arms. "Tell what happened with Adam." I said.

"Well what happened was. I found him on the stairs to Above the Dot. I saw you driving away and then I came up to him. I started cussing at him and he was cussing at me. We then got into a fight. After he punched me in the gut, I pushed him close to the street. He told me that he rather have you as his girlfriend than to have me as a brother. He turned around then a Range Rover hit him. He landed on the hood of the car." Drew explained.

Tears keep coming down my face. Why Adam? It should have been me. Or at least Drew. "Miss Audra Torres?" Dr. Kris called for Mrs. Torres. We all gathered around him. "Is he okay?" she asked. "Well, it was touch and go but he's stable. Luckly he has just cuts and bruises. But that's not all I'm afraid. He hit his head pretty bad, he's in a coma." Dr. Kris said. We all gasped. "Can we see him?" Drew asked.

"Follow me" he said. With every step I took, my heart rate increased. Dr. Kris escorted us in the room that Adam is in. He's in the hospital bed in pure comatose. I ran at his side and held his hand. "Oh Adam, I'm so sorry! I don't care about Katie. Just please wake up!" I cried. Clare started to pull me back.

"Come on Bianca." she said. "Let me go Clare!" I try to break free from her but somehow Clare is freakishly strong. "No, you can't see him like this. You're hysterical." She grunts as she drags me out. In an odd way, Clare is right. I can't blame myself for it. It could have happened to anyone but why does it have to happen to Adam.

"Well, at least he's not dead...but what if he never wakes up?" I sobbed. Clare puts her arm around me. "Just pray to God..." Clare said. I haven't done much praying in a long time.

_**The Next Day. . .**_

Juliana made me get up out of bed and go to school but I have a English Lit paper to turn in. I walk into Degrassi and there were some people staring at me. I just kept walking. I walked passed Adam's locker I can just see him and me talking and laughing in my head. I shook it off.

I walk pass the J.T Yorke Memorial Garden and I can see me Adam reading his comic books and I'm reading a James Patterson book. We're sitting next to each other and then sudden Adam kisses me on the cheek. I grinned. I snapped back to reality.

"Hey, you're Bianca right?" I looked to my right and there is two niners, Tori and Tristan. "Yeah, can I help you?" I asked. "Well, me and Tori heard about Adam being in that terrible accident. So we made him this card." Tristan handed me the card.

I opened it and it was well drawn and decorated. It screams a Tori and Tristan original. "Wow, aah thanks. I'll be sure to give it to him." I said with a sad smile. I can just feel the tears rolling in. "Don't cry Bianca. I'm sure Adam will be okay." Tori handed me some tissue. "Thanks" I said before I blew my nose.

"We have to get to class but Bianca, keep your head up okay?" Tristan said. Owen did say he was kinda annoying but Tristan is a nice kid. "Thanks Milligan, and I'm sorry for threatening to shove you in a locker at orientation." I said. "Oh that's ancient history. Take care" Tristan and Tori walked off.

Adam did tell me about Tori mistaking Adam for being gay and tried to hook him up with Tristan. But later on, they were on pretty good terms. I guess some niners aren't all pests. Go figure.

_**Three Hours Later. . .**_

I just got finished with yet another easy test in Perino's class. I hand it in to him and I walk back to my seat and Katie gives me a strange stare. I noticed a note on my desk. I open it. It's form Katie.

**I lied. Adam and I didn't have sex. I just said it to piss you off. Sorry.**

I leaned over my desk so she can hear me. "It's too late for apologies." I whispered. I crumple up the note and throw it at Katie's head and walked out the class room. I can't deal with anything right now. I just can't. I got in my car and started driving to the hospital.

I walked in the hospital room and Adam is still the same. He's so peaceful when he sleeping. I took his hand. "Hey Adam, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so sorry. I should have never believed Katie. I said some things that I shouldn't have said. Baby I love you, I miss you and I need you." I said to him. Nothing. I kiss his hand. I remember what Clare said about praying. I guess it's worth a shot. Held his had, bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"Dear Lord, It's me Bianca DeSousa. You probably heard of me. I know of all the things that I've done in my past and I'm hear to repent for all of it. I know I'm not perfect but I'm trying. And I'm asking you to help Adam. Please, heal him. I need him. He's my rock. If you're taking him away from me because of all the things I've done to him, I'm asking for a second chance. Please God. His family loves him, his friends love him, Drew loves him, and I love him. I believe you will make a way for Adam to come back to me. In Jesus name, Amen." I let go of Adam's hand.

"Love you Adam Torres." I said then started walking out the room. "I love you too Bianca DeSousa." I heard Adam say. I ran to him. "Adam! Adam! You're awake?" I questioned. He opens his eyes and smiles. "No, I'm taking a long cat nap Dummy." he joked. I had a big smile on my face. I rushed out the hallway.

"Dr. Chris! Someone get Dr. Kris!" I called out. I ran back into the room. "Bee, I would never hurt you." he murmured. I took his hand. "I know Baby, I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I said. Oh I'm just so happy that you're here with me. You have no idea how much I need you right by my side." I sobbed.

Adam kissed my cheek. "I'm here Bee, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." he said. I nodded my head as I laced my fingers through his hair.

I texted everyone telling them to come quickly to the hospital. Soon then, Drew, Clare, Eli, Dave, Jenna, Alli, Fiona, Imogen, Tristan and Tori came to the hospital to see Adam. All of our friends here to support me and Adam. Since the day in Remedial Gym, I knew Adam was special. He is my rock, my best friend, my confidant, and my true love. He is truly a blessing. He's brought so much joy in my heart and I thank God for him everyday.

_**Ladies and Gentleman, this concludes "Right By My Side". Thank you guys for your support. And I would like to thank Nicki Minaj for inspiring me with her amazing song to write one of my best stories yet. And be sure to look out for "Young Forever" sometime next month. It's gonna be good! Deuces!**_


	11. Epilogue

_**I left out a huge detail! So I decided to put it into an epilogue. **_

**Epilogue**

_**Unknown POV**_

I watch as Katie was being hulled out of Degrassi in handcuffs. Next to threatening having some criminal released from jail to do harm to students and blackmailing, somehow campus security found drugs in Katie's locker. I knew that Bianca and her friends were ready to take down Katie but if anyone is gonna take that bitch down, it's gonna be me. Maya Matlin.

_**NO POV**_

Soon Adam makes a speedy recovery and returns to Degrassi hand in hand with Bianca. They live out the rest of the school year together. With high marks, Bianca gets accepted into Toronto University while Adam got enough credits to graduate early. He too got excepted into TU.

Bianca takes a major in Performing Arts and Dance and her academic marks are superb so far. Meanwhile, Adam is majoring in Broadcasting Journalism and he is also the main host for the TU Radio Show. While thriving in University, the love between Adam and Bianca grew stronger. Though they did go through some break ups and spectacular make ups (They had make-up sex.) After four years of college together, graduation approaches and Adam is ready to make the ultimate commitment with Bianca.

_**Here is a sneak peak of what to expect from the sequel.**_

Me, Drew and Eli are sitting out side in the backyard of the Torres home. Eli scored a couple of beers from the fridge. "Hey guys, I have something that I want to run by you." I said pulling out a small black box. "Oh Adam, it's so sudden!" Eli mocks. "Really Eli? This is serious." I punched him in shoulder.

"You're ready to purpose to Bianca?" Drew asked. I nodded my head. "You think she'll say yes?" I asked nervously. "Dude it's been like five years, of course she'll say yes." Eli said. I just hope she says yes. I never been so sure in my life that I want to spend the rest of my life with the girl I've been in love with since Degrassi.

_**I bet you can't wait can you? I know I can't.**_


End file.
